


in sickness and in health

by keenbean



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Chronic Pain, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:20:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29988984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keenbean/pseuds/keenbean
Summary: sometimes love is a warm bath and a reminder that you aren't alone
Relationships: Akagi Michinari/Ginjima Hitoshi
Kudos: 5





	in sickness and in health

Ginjima can't remember when the aches in his fingers began. Part of him is convinced they've been there for as long as he can remember, but he knows objectively that this isn't true. There as a time when holding a pencil wasn't a challenge and turning the key in his car's ignition wasn't something he had to psych himself up for. But to his horror, he can't remember when that last was. Not any longer.

Not every day is difficult like that. Not every day leaves him wondering if turning the doorknob is going to be the motion that does him in. But the days that are like that make him want to bang his head on the nearest wall. 

It's annoying. It's frustrating. It _hurts._

And it hurts not just his fingers, his knees, and his back. It hurts to look down at his hands, to realize with frightened awe that what was once a simple task—one he completed without a second thought the day before—is now too difficult to handle on his own. It _hurts_ his head and his heart to run the cost-benefit analysis that accompanies every decision. Does he _really_ want to make that batch of cookies? Does he r _eally_ want to play video games for an hour? Does he _really_ want to spend half an hour researching potential vacation spots for the following summer?

How is he supposed to prioritize when he isn't sure if this or that will be the last task he's able to complete for the day before his hands, his arms, or his back give up on him and he's resigned to watching tv or listening to music until Akagi comes home? 

Somedays the hurt morphs into something more bitter and Ginjima spits at the sky, stamps his foot, and says a big 'fuck you' to the universe. He ignores the red flags and warning bells. He ignores the twinges in his wrists, the sharp pain that shoots up his arm. Ignores the way his hips crack just from the effort it takes to stand. He ignores it all and, for a brief moment, it's almost like he's free from the chains that tether him to his aggravating body. 

But Gin knows that all he's doing is playing with borrowed time. Inevitably his wings will melt and he'll come crashing to the ground. He'll crash to the ground like he did tonight when his knee gave out, and he didn't have the heart to do much more than curl up into a ball and slam a fist into the ground. Because what the fuck did he do to deserve joints that twist too far, fingers that refuse to cooperate, and knees that ache whether he's sitting or standing, knees that are only appeased when he's in constant motion? 

His fist meets the floor once. Then twice for good measure before he goes slack across the scratchy old carpet of their apartment. There is something remarkably similar to a sob trying to fight its way out of his throat and he refuses to let it pass without a decent fight. He will not cry. He will not cry. He will not—

"Gin?" comes a voice from the doorway.

_Akagi._

Gin instantly fills with shame that he's been caught in his the midst of his meltdown, but that's overpowered by the sheer relief that he isn't alone anymore. 

"Gin," Akagi says again and closer this time. A hand comes to rest on Gin's shoulder with such care that Gin finds his eyes filling up with tears for the second time that evening but for an entirely different reason. He finds he doesn't mind these tears as much.

"Can you get up?" 

Gin nods. "If you'll help me?" 

For the first time since his arrival, Akagi's face comes into a view. His smile is wide, tender, and comforting when he says, "of course." 

Together they make it to their bedroom where Akagi carefully peels each article of clothing from Gin's still aching body. Then he helps him hobble across the hall where the bath Akagi drew is nearly ready.

"Alone or together?" Akagi asks as he helps Gin ease into the tub. 

The thought of Akagi leaving now, just when his head had begun to clear is enough to send a full wave of panic coursing through him.

"Stay with me," he says and he feels every bit as scared as he sounds.

Akagi smiles again and the cold void in Gin's chest is replaced by something warm and familiar. 

"Of course," Akagi says as he slips his tee-shirt over his head. "I promised didn't I?" His shorts join the growing pile of clothing on the floor before Akagi carefully slips a leg into the water and into the narrow space behind Gin. 

Gin nods. He knows. He remembers the promises Akagi made him because he promised Akagi the same. 

Akagi settles in behind Gin then gently tugs until Gin's back is against Akagi's chest. Akagi hooks his chin over Gin's shoulder and drops a kiss to his cheek. "In sickness and in health," Akagi whispers against Gin's skin. And even though his knees still ache and his back still hurts, suddenly it's all a little more bearable knowing he isn't going it alone. Not now. Not tomorrow. Not ever.

**Author's Note:**

> fam i just reread this shit and i have never projected harder onto anything in my entire life. i barely remember writing this but like DAMN can confirm. 
> 
> anyway, hello, if you know me, then you might have figured it out already and that's cool


End file.
